1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to covers for trucks, trailers, and other vehicles, and more particularly to a reversible fabric cover having individually openable sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trucks, trailers, and other vehicles with open cargo areas are often equipped with soft covers which protect the cargo or passengers from the elements and which can be removed in whole or in part to facilitate easy placement or removal of cargo, personnel, or other equipment. Such vehicles typically have a framework with frame members extending above the cargo area for supporting a cover. The framework typically includes lateral ribs or bows, and may also include longitudinal members such as stringers, purlins, or the like. Soft covers are useful in many applications, for instance where it is desired that the cover, or at least sections of the cover, may be easily removed. The term "soft covers" generally includes natural and synthetic textiles, fabrics, sheets, cloths, and like materials, as well as plastic impregnated or laminated materials.
Open bed trucks may at times require the ability to operate without a cover expanding the useable area for greater transportation storage ability. Portions of the cover may be required to be opened for ventilation, while other portions or the entire cover may be required to remain closed to protect the vehicle and the cargo or passengers from the weather.
In general, it is preferred that the exposed pattern, color, or other such surface display of the cover match or coordinate with the vehicle on which it is used; however, it may be useful in certain instances to have the ability to change the surface display of the cover merely by reversing the exposed side. This is the case in military use, for example, where it is particularly important that trucks have covers which match the color or pattern of the vehicle.
Military vehicles carry varying payloads ranging from equipment and personnel to other vehicles. These vehicles are often camouflaged to match the expected terrain in which the vehicles will be deployed. As an example, military vehicles are commonly deployed with the familiar green shaded camouflage pattern intended to generally blend into wooded areas. On the other hand, in the recent excursion of the military to the Persian Gulf during the Desert Storm operation, it was desired that the military vehicles be camouflaged in a sand color to reduce visibility in the desert terrain. In still other instances the vehicles might require white for arctic camouflage, or other patterns or colors to conform to the local environment.
The paint scheme which creates the camouflaged effect on the truck body may be readily changed by repainting. However, the soft covers of the vehicles, which are generally constructed of fabric, are inherently unsuitable for painting because most paints will not bond well to soft fabrics while withstanding exposure to the elements. Additionally, as a cover generally comprises the largest visible portion of a truck, it may be desired to change the appearance of the cover, while leaving the body of the vehicle untouched. As such, multiple soft fabric covers are typically required for a single vehicle in order to match or provide desired camouflage patterns for different deployments.
In the past, soft vehicle covers have not been able to meet the dual demand of reversibility and still be constructed in openable sections. It has been attempted to create such a reversible cover by sewing together two separate fabrics in a back-to-back arrangement. This, however, results in a particularly heavy cover which may sag with standard support structures, and may be difficult to remove or replace. Moreover, because of the rugged treatment that such covers receive, the stitched-together fabrics tend to separate and to be a source of continuous maintenance.
Because it is preferred that individual sections may be opened, it is necessary that the adjacent sections or segments fit together uniformly without breaking the continuity of the overall pattern or color, even when a section is in the open position. Generally, by raising a section the underside is exposed breaking the pattern or color. Additionally, prior covers have utilized a standard hem at the edge of each section, resulting in a partial exposure of the color or pattern on the opposing side.
In general, these covers have been attached using conventional means including strapping the cover to the vehicle body with standard ropes, lanyards, or cords, or in some cases with bungee type cords. These attachments are subject to considerable wear failure, and are not very resilient, especially at low temperatures. In addition when using rope or cord to attach a vehicle cover it has been expedient to make the connections between the cover and the vehicle by knotting the rope or cord at the ends (and often at intermediate locations). As a result, the only way to remove the cord or rope has been to cut it off.
As a general rule, the ropes or cords have been connected to the cover only at points paralleling the distribution of bows or structural framing members. This has allowed the cover to be pulled taut against each individual bow or structural framing member, but has also allowed the cover to sag in between the adjacent framing members.
The primary source of access to the bed of a truck with a covered cargo area is generally the rear of the vehicle. However, in general the control of such rear access has been from either the inside of the vehicle or from the outside, but not both. Access panels or systems which have allowed the operator to be either inside or outside the vehicle have been cumbersome, and have not been used in a vehicle with a reversible cover.